IKRPG Rules Contradictions
A brief summary of RAW/RAW and RAW/RAI contradictions and errors. A listing without a page citation will be deleted. 'Chapter 3 - Characters' (pp105-196) A - Races *''(none yet)'' B - Archetypes *''(none yet)'' C - Careers *''(none yet)'' D - Abilities *''p.167 - Specialization'' **Page 167 says simply "does not suffer attack roll penalties". RAI people feel it should say "does not suffer weapon's negative attack modifiers". E - Skills *''p.192 - Seduction'' **Page 192 refers repeatedly to the intimidating character in the Seduction table, but there is no intimidating character during a Seduction roll. *''p.193 - Streetwise'' **Page 193 refers to a sneaking character in the Streetwise table, but there is no sneaking character during a Streetwise roll. 'Chapter 4 - The Game' (pp197-226) *''p.211 - Ranged Attack Roll Modifiers'' **Page 211 lists separate penalties for an engaged attacker and a target in melee, and also specifies that a character in melee can make ranged attacks only against targets he is engaging. This means that typically the penalties will stack, but Gunfighter on page 163 only waives one of the two penalties, meaning that usually, a character employing Gunfighter is still taking a -4 penalty to hit, which is completely contrary to how Warmachine/Hordes handles it, indicating a potential RAW/RAI contradiction. 'Chapter 5 - Magic' (pp227-246) *''pg 242 & 235'' - Prayer of/for Guidance **Page 235 says Prayer of Guidance is on the Priest of Morrow spell list, but no such spell is present in the spell list. Page 242 does list a spell named Prayer for Guidance, which is not on any spell list. *''pg 242 - Rime'' **Page 242 lists a spell called Rime, which is not on any spell list. *''pg 237 & 285 - Blessed'' **Page 237, under Blessings of War, says that Blessed ignores spell effects adding to the attacking character's ARM or DEF, but page 285 says Blessed ignores spell effects adding to the attacked character's ARM or DEF. 'Chapter 6 - Gear, Mechanika, and Alchemy' (pp247-298) *''p.264 & 297 - Rifle Grenades'' **Page 264 says that the penalty for firing a rifle grenade from a military rifle is -2. It also says that rifle grenades fired from a military rifle have a range of 10", with no extreme range. It makes no mention of a change in cost. **Page 297 says that the penalty for firing a rifle grenade from a military rifle is -1. It also says that rifle grenades fired from a miitary rifle use the rifle's RNG. It specifies that rifle grenades cost 10 gc more than normal grenades. *''p.266, 269, & 281 - Mechanikal Magelock Weapons'' **Magelock states when the weapon is fired by a gun mage it is a magical weapon. Arcane Disjunction says retrofitting magical weapons with mechanika will destroy the weapon and the rune plate. These rules have lead to a debate over if gun mages can use mechanikal magelock weapons. *''p.281 - Mechanikal Housing Construction'' **Page 281 says that a mechanikal housing takes 1 week + the the amount of time to construct a mundane version of the item, but page 176 indicates that mundane items have no fixed and no maximum construction time, meaning 'the amount of time to construct a mundane version of the item' is undefined. *''p.289 & 290 - Warcaster Armor'' **The layout of the entries is exactly the same as Dedicated Mechanikal Devices leading some people to believe that the "Rune Points: 5" is the number of runes inscribed on the rune plate, but the referance to the armour having a bond plate and mechanikal devices, "It has a power draw of 5 rune points for the bond plate and the power field's mechanikal devices." leads others to believe there are only 2 points (Bond Rune) inscribed on the plate. If the "Rune Points: 5" is power draw and not inscribed runes that would lead to there being room on the plate for 3 more points of runes. ***It has been argued that how many rune points are on the plate and how many are mechanikal devices that take up power, but not plate space is moot because even if there are only 2 points (Bond Rune) on the plate people argue that the formatting means Warcaster Armor is dedicated and the plate can not be modified. 'Chapter 7 - Steamjacks' (pp299-326) *''(none yet)'' 'Chapter 8 - Game Mastering' (pp327-339) *''p.333 - Combat Encounter Building'' **The table in Step 1 has several values that don't correspond to the EP cost curve of the rest of the table: ***0-10XP: works out to 7EP per character; the entry at 3 players should be 21, not 12 ***20-35XP: works out to 9EP per character; the entry at 4 players should be 36, not 26